


Beyond Expectations

by Doranwen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: The cook at Meduseld is quite sure she knows what sort of person this foreign queen will be.





	Beyond Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



A foreigner queen, he says. Hmph! As if we didn't have enough problems with his grandmother Morwen. Too fine for us peasants, she was. Didn't speak our tongue or eat our food. We'll see what this "Lothíriel" thinks of Rohan after oatcakes for breakfast.

"Æðelhild?" the princess herself says in careful Rohirric.

I stare at her. Morwen never came to the kitchens either.

"The food was very good. Could you show me how you make it someday?"

It takes me a moment to find my tongue. "I would be happy to, my lady." I think she'll fit in after all…


End file.
